


Yours truly.

by gpratt2857



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (theres a lot of fluff), But really who is it?, F/M, His princess or his lady?, I know, Or maybe both?, Unrequited Love, Who are these letters addressed to?, adrien/chat being dramatic, and i'm like five days late, basically a bunch of interconnected drabbles, but it’s Cute, but like what else did you expect?, but this is too cute not to do, everyone needs to go to the dentist after this, free form, i probably shouldnt be doing another month, its adrien freaking agreste, its short, ladynoir or adrienette?, letter format, ooohhhh i just realised it kinda secret admirer style, or love letters, pinning, this will probably rot your teeth with the sweetness, ughhhhh, ye, you know, yours truly adrien agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpratt2857/pseuds/gpratt2857
Summary: a bunch of sappy love letters by Adrien Agreste to the love of his life.look away.now.you wont be able to stop if you don't.keep scrolling.That's right.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself for doing this.

To the love of my life. 

Have you ever looked at the sun as if to admire it?

And even though its it so many miles away….

Even though touching it would make you burn. 

It still gives you life. 

We are still drawn towards the sun. 

And no matter how many times we get burned. 

We still love the sun. 

And that is how I feel about you. 

Because no matter how many times I fail, someday I will catch you. 

I will catch my little ray sunshine. 

Yours truly, 

Your secret admirer.


	2. Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love sick sappy poetic letters, here we come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adrien agreste deserves to pay for our healthcare, the cavities I got out of this one.   
I kinda like how it almost rhymes tho.

To the one I truly love, 

Every time we see each other, my heart skips a beat. 

And every time I gaze at you, you sweep me off my feet. 

It seems the world stops and stares when you smile. 

And sometimes i wish that time was more a while. 

And although someone else holds your heart. 

I want you to know this; 

Everytime i’m around you i feel like a feather. 

(oh the irony in that) 

Like i’m floating, 

Like the world is in slow motion. 

Because with you nothing is impossible. 

But like many things in life. 

We cease to realise 

That's whilst the feather may float 

It is also falling. 

And let me tell you something, 

Every since the moment we met i’ve been falling for you. 

Yours truly, 

Your secret admirer


	3. Just a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another short declaration of love from yours truly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We keeping this one sweet and short, because I don’t want to get sued for giving people cavities with the level of fluff in this.

To you, my love, 

I know you only see me as just a friend. 

But I tell you, 

Someday you won't 

I’m no prophet my darling. 

But i can tell, 

We were meant to be. 

Because sparks fly when your around. 

And honestly, your the only one I've felt like that for. 

I don't care how many years it takes for you to recognise 

That your in love with me. 

But all that matters now, 

Is that I'm in love with you. 

Yours truly, 

Your secret admirer


	4. Lucky charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adrien drools over about the girl being his lucky charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stg.   
This is so easy, maybe I should try writing my own sappy poetry.   
Naaahhhh....  
Writing in adriens agreste perspective is better.

Addressed to whom the previous love letters were. 

I understand why dont you dont like me, 

I’m just an ugly stray cat. 

But you took me in 

And I can't thank you enough for that. 

And you know what? 

I think your my lucky charm. 

Because bad things don't happen when your around, 

But maybe that's just because…

When I am with you I have nothing else to look at. 

Nothing else to remind me of that pain. 

Because, well, 

When I'm with you. 

I don’t care about a thing. 

Yours truly, 

Your secret admirer


	5. Partners

To the girl everyone in this city is thirsty for, 

( it’s completely true, never met a guy who hasn’t had a crush on you at some point )

You've been my partner since the beginning 

And from the beginning I've wanted more. 

So i decided to respect your wishes, 

But i didn't close the door. 

One question though...

Why did you go for him? 

Ps. 

That boy you like. 

He’s an absolutely. 

Indisputably. 

A freaking idiot. 

How did he not notice how amazing you are? 

How did he not realise how beautiful you are? 

How did he not understand you love him? 

I do. 

Yours truly 

Your secret admirer


	6. Cardboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different approach this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally couldn’t think of anything so I came up with this.

To; well I think you know who you are by now. 

C oncerning pretty girls with dark hair 

A nd mysterious blue bell eyes, who’s 

R ed blush makes me smile and 

D aring looks give me life, who’s 

B ravery and confidence I 

O ften admire from

A far, who’s face lights up when she has a 

R idiculous idea and her lip crinkle into a smile of hope even when in 

D oubt 

You have no idea how amazing you are, the list goes on and on, but for now, we’ll begin with the simple word cardboard. 

Yours truly   
Your secret admirer


	7. uwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had no ideas for this.   
Forgive me for the lack of prompt in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if I tied this in with confession week?   
Anybody?   
No.   
Just me.

Hey again. 

Just wanted you to know. 

Every time I see you my heart melts. 

But it also breaks. 

Because everytime I see your face It’s a reminder your not mine. 

But I’m not salty 

Even though it cracks a little more 

Everytime you swoon over this oblivious douchebag 

But 

Your not with another guy are you? 

So whilst someone may hold your heart . 

You hold mine. 

And soon 

I’ll hold yours 

Just you wait. 

This whole city ships it. 

(Along with me uwu) 

You can’t deny the future. 

Yours truly, 

your secret admirer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Everytime you swoon over this oblivious douche bag”   
\- adrien agreste   
That awkward moment when your talking about yourself.


	8. Animal tendencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey cutie...
> 
> *wink wink*   
\- adrien agreste, the secret admirer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I love Drabbles.   
So much easier to write than full on chapters.

Hey cutie, 

So...

Why do you don’t you like me? 

Or do you? 

Sometimes I don’t get it 

I mean...

The leather catsuit? 

The flirty puns? 

The model complexion?

The fact that I’m literally yours? 

Like…

Don’t you think I’m hot? 

Wait is it how I act like a cat? 

That’s plagg, that’s my kwami.

I swear.

It’s my kwami. 

Anyways, more about you.

Like your really pretty. 

No, wait, beautiful.

Eyes that sparkle like the ocean

And your hair as deep blue as the sky. 

And that smile that makes the whole world stop for a bit. 

Yours truly, 

*wink wink* 

Your secret admirer.


	9. Catastrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien ponders over why he isn’t loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give adrien attention.

Hi my love, 

And be been going through a bit of trials lately. 

I mean, 

how am I supposed to get you to like me? 

Honestly, I think,

I think, I would rather be a cat right now 

Because at least then, 

you’d give me your attention.

You don’t know how much I crave you looking at me. 

Especially when I catch you glancing at me.

Making you flustered, 

That was what makes my day. 

To see the love of my life 

Blushing because she was caught staring at me. 

Best. feeling. ever. 

So i just sit here...

Wondering…

How on earth can I do it?

How do I make you, fall in love with the pathetic me? 

Yours truly,

Your secret admirer.


	10. Abandon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s angst but it’s sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I got this in just at midnight.

Dearest you, 

I need to ask you something. 

Please. 

Don’t abandoned me. 

Don’t leave me. 

Not like my mother. 

My father. 

I was left alone. 

But you took me in.

I know it’s a lot to ask. 

But please. 

Don’t leave me. 

mum taught me pain

Father taught me patience

But you, 

You taught me true love. 

True love. 

The type that your willing to give up everything for. 

Even your own life. 

Because without you,

What would love even mean? 

Yours truly, 

Your secret admirer.


	11. Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst but it’s sweet part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no I’m not crying, your crying.

To her. 

So, 

I remember many years ago, 

Back to my youth, my childhood. 

My mum would sit and read fairytales to me. 

And they seemed real. 

It seemed like life was a fairytale. 

But then, 

She dissapeared. 

My father grew distant and cold by the day. 

And I, 

I had no happiness left in the world.

But then one day. 

You came yoyoing into my life,

Tangling me in a sense of peace and warmth. 

Things I had not felt since she last loved me.

So I fell in love with you. 

Because you made me smile for real. 

You made me feel like I could taste the sun, 

Jump on clouds and fly to the moon to get cheese for plagg. 

You made me whole again. 

You bring back my joyful childhood.

And I, 

Just….

I love you for that. 

Since the day we met. 

Always have. 

Always will. 

Yours truly, 

Your secret admirer.


	12. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof yh I really had no ideas here.

Hey! 

Although it’s not poetic 

(nothing I write is) 

Your name is engraved on my heart. 

No tattooed 

Forever their will be a place on there 

For it’s impossible to remove 

You can try heart surgery 

Everything 

But it’s impossible 

Because 

You 

Will

Always 

Be 

The 

One

For

Me. 

Yours truly, 

Your secret admirer


	13. Shape shifting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are you even supposed to do for this prompt?   
Like...?..  
Anyways just read it .   
:p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I even doing anymore? Wow this is terrible. But oh well.

Hey my love 

So, 

Pick a dimension 

A universe 

A world 

Any fragment of reality 

Anything And Everything 

Just know that I will be standing by you 

I would choose you

In a thousand lifetimes 

Every 

Single

Damn 

Time 

If life’s a video game 

Your my player two. 

And if anyone else tries to take you away from me 

If anyone tries to take me from you 

I will side kick their ass out of this universe 

Because you and I belong together 

That’s what fate says 

I mean it did bring us together 

And you know….

Even If your heart is locked 

I will shape shift into the key. 

Promise. 

I will. 

Like, yeah. 

That’s all.

Yours truly, 

Your secret admirer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways hope you enjoyed this one,


	14. Fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be easy.

Whenever I’m with you, 

I just feel…

Like I’m in fairytale 

Your a lady of many hearts 

And I am a mere peasant suitor in the background 

At least compared to that boy. 

That dumbass coward 

And some days I feel eternally cursed with bad luck 

And the only thing that can break the spell of hate

Is love

Most specifically true loves kiss. 

Am I right? Or am I right?

Hehe.

Your truly, 

Your secret admirer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block, I love it!   
-said no one ever


	15. Coffee shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More poetry by yours truly

I’m the type of guy

Who even though is a hopeless romantic 

Will sit with you 

On a rainy afternoon

in a coffee shop

Reading books 

And just sitting 

Being there with you 

Enjoying your presence 

And most likely not even reading 

Because I’ll be staring at you

Not in a creepy way. 

But in a way, 

A sense, 

Of admiration 

You truly are my inspiration 

So we can go 

And sit inside a coffee shop 

Smell the fragrance of arabica beans 

And slurp strawberry frappes 

And listen on that quiet Sunday afternoon 

To the pounding of the rain. 

Yours truly, 

Your secret admirer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaahhhhh.......  
thank you guys for the kudos, this is what’s truly keeping me writing.  
(And the fact that I feel like I’m disappointing adrien agreste if I don’t)  
Thank you for the support, it means a lot to me!  
Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
August is moving so fast already!  
see you tomorrow for the next update.  
Au revoir!  
(Guys if we can get this to 50 kudos I will write a return letter from marinette as an epilogue)


	16. Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing....

I sit and think about that candle 

All the time. 

She loves me, 

She loves me not, 

She loves me…

It’s stupid. 

But then again. 

I am stupid 

At least with you. 

Well to be more accurate, 

Around you. 

I just can’t keep my cool.

Like when you flirt with me,

It’s like the tables have been flipped. 

Roles have been reversed 

I can’t breathe anymore. 

Oxygen can’t physically get inside my lungs. 

That’s just how I feel. 

And when I see you I get high,

Like I’ve been drinking helium 

Because I can literally float. 

Yours truly, 

Your secret admirer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 to go my loves and then there will be an epilogue!   
Thank you for the kudos again, it keeps me writing so much appreciated!


	17. Akumatised.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which chat declares he’s madly in love with her

I know that life isn’t always white butterflies. 

But if a purple one if so touches you

Hawkmoth ‘bout to get his ass handed to him 

And I don’t care

I don’t care what I have to do 

I will cataclysm that butterfly if I have too

I will do it. 

I will bring you back 

No matter what it takes 

Because you are my sunshine 

Because I am madly in love with you 

And being madly in love means I will do crazy things 

Yeah 

Crazy things 

Like making butterflies disintegrate in to thin air 

Madly in love. 

Madly.

Yours truly, 

Your secret admirer


	18. Cosplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien admits to a few.... interesting things he does.

It’s kinda, sorta, really, absolutely, definitely embarrassing 

But I cosplay as sailor moon in my room sometimes. 

Not like creepily or anything 

Yeah. 

Don’t take it weirdly 

I mean I know you won’t 

And that’s one of the reasons why I love you 

Besides, who wouldn’t want to play dress up for adults? 

And since we’re being honest

I do read fanfiction about us 

The fluffy type. 

The type that ends up with you and me in love 

It’s so cuteee.....

And yeah 

It’s kinda, sorta,really, absolutely, definitely....

something I wish would actually happen. 

Yours truly, 

Your secret admirer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I didn’t really have much to say today, well...  
a demain, mes amours!


	19. Fencing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no ideas for this, I should tho.

You know you remind me of someone 

A girl vigorously dedicated to the arts, 

Your as swift as a sword. 

And to be honest, 

Your actually pretty darn good at fencing, 

Like in riposte- 

I mean I’ve seen your reflex’s and I...

Well uhhh…

Not creepily or anything….

But maybe we could play a match or two sometimes? 

I bet you’d win 

You look like the type of person who wins in the end

Besides, 

I think you’d look beautiful in white….

Not that I fantasise about us getting married or 

Hehe. 

I’m awkward 

Yeah. 

I better wrap this up, I don’t wanna make love letters more awkward than they should be. 

Yours truly 

Your secret admirer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk where I’m taking this? You guys any thoughts about what should come next? Maybe you can decide?   
The next prompt is music.   
Lmao, you guys have fun with that, I need some ideas tho, I’m lacking in creativity at the moment.


	20. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien writes some... Notes!   
XD  
Aww I kill myself with puns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I didn’t get this out yesterday, eh internet was playing up and it wouldn’t let m upload, if I get time I will upload the next chapter soon!   
Thanks for your patience. ;p   
Also just so you know I had a real hard time not writing this like Lukas confession.

You are the music in me, 

You are the song stuck in my head 

You are the piece I’ve been trying to play 

You are the one and only track I wanna play on repeat

And I think we sound perfect together. 

In both ways. 

It reminds me of an old song my mother taught me

‘Won’t you play a simple melody?   
Like my mother sang to me,   
One with good fashioned harmony,   
Play some simple melody!   
Oh musical demons,   
I said honey you're dreaming!   
But won’t you play me some rag?   
Just take that classical nag,   
Play some sweet, beautiful drag!   
If you can play from a copy,   
Of tune that is choppy  
you’ll be on my applause   
And that is simply because,   
I wanna listen to rag!’ 

You remind me of her 

A lot. 

Sweet, kind, beautiful

The type of girl who slips away…

Yeah. 

I won’t get to tears about that. 

But why, 

my love, 

I’ll sing the melody, 

You take the harmony.

Your truly,

Your secret admirer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the song adrien was recalling is an actual song, I remember singing it in primary choir, but that’s such a long time ago, I don’t even know if the lyrics are right.   
I guess it adds more of a realistic tone if it was from adrien childhood?   
(I mean who has THAT good of a memory. )  
If your interested in it I believe it’s called ‘won’t you play me a simple melody’   
I’m too lazy to google it.   
Idk 😐 do what ever you want.   
XD now I got Guy Sébastiens ‘choir’ Stuck in meh head.   
Oh well.


	21. Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really stretched this one,

I must say,

Being in love with you really truly is a love hate situation

Cause while I am a hopeless smitten kitten 

Your a girl who’s heart belongs to a secret boy… 

and that hurts more than you think. 

To know that one person you love…

They don’t feel the same way, 

The one person your head over heels for, 

Won’t even give you a chance. 

I recon I could make you fall in love with me. P

If you let yourself go, 

You would fall for me 

My model looks, my hilarious personality….

You would definitely fall for me, 

And I would catch you. 

But while your playing hard to catch 

I will indulge in making you fall for me. 

Someday. 

Someday my love , 

You will for for me. 

Yours truly, 

Your secret admirer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh poor little cinnamon roll ins oblivious.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t really have any ideas for this one, so I just went with this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol guys I’ve written the chapters, but I haven’t posted since I’ve been real busy!

I know you’ve probably heard this before 

And it sounds really cringe to say 

But if life is a video game 

I choose you 

To be my player two

And we will battle the giant bosses 

We will conquer every level

Together. 

We will win

And honestly your the type of person,

who I wanna play mecha strike three with…

And if we’re being real honest super penguino too. 

Yeah if you didn’t know by now I like you

And yeah,

I would like to kiss you 

A lot actually. 

Yours truly, 

Your secret admirer.


	23. Puns

I’m pawsitivly in love with you 

Ok that was bad. 

So you know 

your my catnip. 

Whenever I’m around you I get high

I honestly feel like I’ll never come down 

Looking at you is like I’m seeing visions of a goddess 

You are the reason I keep going

Did you also know 

That cats have nine lives,

And let me tell you something, 

I would spend all of them with you. 

You’ve bewitched me my darling, 

And now I as your loyal black cat is forced to remain by the witch's side. 

And, 

oh yeah, 

They say cats land on their feet, 

But I’ll allow the exception to fall for you. 

Yours truly, 

Your secret admirer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaahhhh i'm so sorry my loves, i haven't been able to update lately, musical practice and performances as well as several late nights... its been a hectic few weeks! i should be back to uploading consistently, but my release schedule happens to be worse than Zags... so no promises. Thanks for waiting!   
Au revoir mes amours!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for choosing to read this  
i will now proceed to scream into a pillow in anguish for choosing to do this.


End file.
